1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting deviation of an engine and a continuously variable valve lift device including the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for adjusting deviation of an engine and a continuously variable valve lift device including the same, which can adjust deviation of valves through adjustment of lengths between a rocker arm and plural output cams so that the lengths become equal to or different from each other.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, in order to improve thermal efficiency and output, an attempt to vary valve lift, opening/closing period and time of intake and exhaust valves has been actively made, and one of devices developed as a part of such efforts is a continuously variable valve lift device.
That is, the continuously variable valve lift device can optimize the opening/closing time of the intake/exhaust valves and movement of the valves such as valve lift in accordance with operational conditions of the engine. Accordingly, it can maximize a flow rate of the intake air at high speed/high load requiring high output, and minimize an effect of EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation) or a loss of throttle at low speed/low load where it is important to improve fuel economy or to reduce exhaust gas.
The continuously variable valve lift devices have been developed to have diverse structures, and one of them is a link-structured variable valve lift device in which a rotating force of a drive cam is delivered through link mechanism, and thus valves are lifted.
According to this link-structured variable valve lift device as described above, however, assembly tolerance occurs when various kinds of links are assembled, and due to the accumulated amount of such tolerance, there is a difference between an initially designed valve profile and an actually measured valve profile. This difference causes deviation of an engine to occur, and it is required to correct such deviation.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.